Branded
by The-4th-Deathly-Hallow
Summary: Germany wants everyone to know that Prussia belongs to him. So he decides to brand him...with the Prussian eagle. Will Prussia agree to this? I rated this M, but it's just for safety. This is really more T-plus...but FF doesn't have that...but R&R!


**~AN~ Hi all! I have another one shot! **

**Summary- Germany wants everyone to know that Prussia belongs to him. So he decides to brand him...with the Prussian eagle. Will Prussia agree to this?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia. The original idea for this was found on the kink-meme. All credit for the original idea goes to the person who posted it there. I just wrote this.**

**Warnings- Germancest! slightly possessive!Germany! A branding iron...XD Maybe slight OOC-ness...?**

Germany clenched his fists under the table. _How could Prussia just sit_ _there, _**laughing**_**,**__ while France was obviously trying to make a move on him_? _Prussia was his brother, not anyone else's_. Ludwig felt it was time to carry out his plan. _But would Gilbert agree?_ The German frowned at this new, disappointing thought. Maybe he would ask the Prussian. Tonight. Germany smiled when he thought of the _perfect_ place to put his mark on his older brother.

_**-in Germany and Prussia's house that night-**_

Ludwig heard the door unlocking, opening then closing. _Finally. He's here. _The blonde stood from his place on the bed to greet his brother. Germany was not surprised when he saw a half-drunk Prussia supporting himself on the hallway wall. Gilbert lifted his head up, his eyes having a little trouble focusing.

"Oi, West! Help the awesome me get to the couch!" Ludwig sighed and frowned at the other. The silver-haired man let go of the wall, stumbled a few steps, then bumped into Germany.

"Hey, West! You were closer than I thought!", Gilbert slurred, then laughed. Ludwig obliged his brother's request, then took a seat next to his brother, who was sprawled across the couch. _It's now or never_, the German thought.

"I have a question for you, Gilbert."

"Hmmm... What?", Gilbert asked, not lifting his head. Ludwig blushed three different shades of red and cleared his throat awkwardly, standing from his sitting position, moving in front of his brother's body..

"I-I want every nation to know your mine. I want to b-brand you as my possession." The German's face darkened even more and he waited for the rejection that was sure to come.

"I guess you can if you really want to, West." Prussia sat up and stared at his brother. Germany could not believe his brother actually said it was ok.

"But, where are you gonna put the mark, West?"

"Somewhere where _everyone _can see it." The blonde reached out a gloved finger and touched the part of Gilbert's neck not covered by his uniform. Prussia turned his head so Ludwig's finger would slide across his pale skin.

"You want it right there? That's hot, West. I never thought you had it in you to be that kinky." The red-eyed man smiled lewdly up at the younger man. Ludwig blushed again but did not remove his finger from his brother's neck. Instead , the younger man slid his finger across the place the mark would be a few more times. The Prussian's eyes slowly slid closed.

"That feels nice, West. Why don't you get this branding thing over with, then we'll have some _fun_." Ludwig blushed at his brother's words and nodded mutely. The blonde crossed to the fireplace where a fire was buring, and picked up a metal rod that was sticking out of the flames. He turned to face the other.

"Unbutton your jacket some so it won't catch fire. There is a bucket of ice water by the fireplace. Make sure that get all of the mark in the water. I don't want it to hurt more than it has to, Gilbert."

"Don't worry about me, West. I've been through worse shit than this." Ludwig nodded then pressed the end of the branding iron with the design to the silver-haired man's exposed neck. Gilbert sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, clenching his fists against the pain. Both nations could hear the sound of sizzling skin, the smell of it wafting through the room. Germany pulled the branding iron away from Prussia's neck, dropping it, and the older man rushed to the bucket of water. When Gilbert stuck his head in the water, steam rose up from his neck. After a about a minute, the Prussian slowly lifted his head out of the bucket and turned to face the other. Germany could not help but stare at is brother's neck, a small smile gracing his features. Gilbert looked confused, then curious.

"Oi, West! Get me a mirror!" Ludwig did as the other asked. The shorter's eyes widened when he saw what the symbol on his neck.

"You used the Prussian eagle as your possession symbol and you have 'Property of West' burned underneath it? Your fuckin' awesome, West! But still not as awesome as me! Sex with you is gonna be great tonight!" Gilbert began to laugh his rough laugh, then started making his way toward the other.

Germany just smiled. _Wait until the other countries see that_, he thought. They would think twice before they touched _his _Prussia again. Ludwig easily caught his brother, who had launched himself into the air, both landing on the couch in a fierce kiss. _Yes._ The countries would rethink touching Prussia again after tonight.

**~AN~ IT IS DONE! It was almost a sex scene, but not really! I hope Germany and Prussia were in character! **


End file.
